1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baffle plate assembly, and more particularly to a baffle plate assembly for a compressor to guide the working fluid respectively into the compressing chamber and the motor chamber of the compressor in a certain proportion.
2. Description of Related Art
To reduce the temperature in a compressor, part of a working fluid will be led into the motor chamber of the compressor to reduce the temperature of the motor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,952 entitled “Protective Device For Compressors” to Bellmer shows a baffle plate mounted in a compressor and corresponding to the compressor inlet. Accordingly, the working fluid entering the compressor from the inlet will contact the baffle plate. Part of the working fluid will be led into the motor unit chamber to reduce the temperature of the motor, and the remaining working fluid will be led into the compressor unit chamber for the compressing process.
However, the baffle plate of Bellmer is a curved plate secured in the compressor, and the proportion of the working fluid flowing into the motor unit chamber and the compressor unit chamber is not certain. The compressor cannot work at an optimal condition due to the uncertain proportion of the working fluid used in this way. In addition, the working fluid entering from the inlet will impact the baffle plate of Bellmer directly at a high speed so as to make an undesirable noise.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a baffle plate assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.